Rekonwalescent
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Misja okazała się kawałkiem pełnoprawnego, krwistego piekła. Neji zakotwicza się w domu Tenten i zostaje rekonwalescentem w jej łóżku, przykrytym narzutą w kwiatki i pachnącym proszkiem, chcąc w ten sposób uniknąć spojrzeń klanu i pytań wuja, a koleżanka znosi go, pojąc herbatą i karmiąc baklawą prosto z Kraju Wiatru jak dobra partnerka, którą jest. Neji x Tenten


Odkrywam, że coraz bardziej lubię tę parę. Można ją przedstawić na tyle sposobów!

„Naruto" nie jest mój.

* * *

Misja okazała się kawałkiem pełnoprawnego, krwistego piekła. Kuśtykał, podtrzymywany przez Tenten i Lee, jego noga zamieniona w czerwony, pulsujący kawał rozoranego mięsa. Nie syczał z bólu, chociaż miał ochotę, nie pozwalając sobie na niegodny pokaz słabości i nie chcąc tracić niepotrzebnie sił.

Tenten pewnie przeklinała w duchu słabą kontrolę czakry i wynikający z tego kompletny antytalent do wszelkich medycznych jutsu, jeśli nie z troski o małomównego, nie integrującego się kolegę z drużyny, to dlatego że jego rana znacząco ich spowalniała. Neji pluł w brodę głównie sobie. Daleko mu było do Sakury, ale pomiędzy Tenten, której najwyższą formą czakralną były nitki i Lee, który nie mógł zrobić nic w ogóle, pozostawało w rękach i możliwościach Nejiego opanowanie choćby podstawowych metod leczenia a odkładał to od lat na rzecz rodowych technik, jakby nie były już najbardziej rozwiniętymi od trzech pokoleń, jeśli nie dalej.

Dla spokoju sumienia bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego obiecał sobie, że nadrobi to, gdy wydobrzeje. Podobna słabość, gdy można było jej zaradzić, zakrawała na lekkomyślność, jeśli nie głupotę. Tą pierwszą tępił, tą drugą gardził, więc pozostawienie tej sytuacji w obecnym stanie było zwyczajnie nieakceptowalne.

– Dalej już sobie poradzę, Lee, ty idź i zgłoś pomyślne zakończenie misji Hokage – powiedziała ponad jego ramieniem. Poczuł jej ciepły oddech na uchu i lekko się spiął, co Tenten źle odczytała i dobrze i poprawiła swój uchwyt.

Lee zmarszczył brwi, ale poszedł posłusznie, w ostatecznym rozegraniu obowiązkowy jak oni wszyscy.

– Dlaczego przytrafiają mi się same ciężkie przypadki? – jęknęła Sakura. – Nie dalej jak wczoraj przyniesiono tu Kakashiego-senseia, który _znowu_ wyprał się z czakry a Genma. – Neji uniósł brew, zauważając brak formalności. – Nie daje mi spokoju z częściami ciała, o których lepiej nie wspominać publicznie. Ktoś pomyślałby, że wybierze do tego mężczyznę, ale nieee…

– Może po prostu wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś genialna? – zasugerowała Tenten z uśmiechem.

– Jestem jedyną osobą z wyjątkiem Tsunade-shishō, która jest w stanie zatrzymać tu Kakashiego-senseia, głównie dlatego, że możemy połamać mu w obecnym stanie wszystkie kości przy pomocy małego palca u nogi. A Genma po prostu lubi patrzeć, jak cierpię. Wy natomiast… – Popukała się w dolną wargę w zastanowieniu. – Wy rzeczywiście możecie uważać, że jestem genialna – zdecydowała. Neji nie przewrócił oczami, ponieważ od niej zależał los jego nogi. Tenten się uśmiechnęła. – No, to powinno wystarczyć – stwierdziła z satysfakcją, gdy nałożyła mu opatrunek nasączony maścią i leczniczą czakrą, wplecioną schludnie w sploty bandaża. – Za kilka tygodni zgłoś się do nas na kontrolę. W ciągu tygodnia powinieneś biegać i łamać Lee żebra, czy co tam wspólnie robicie w imię pączkującej wiosny młodości.

– _Kwitnącej_ – poprawiła grzecznie Tenten. – O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to jest właściwy termin. Prawda, Neji?

Tym razem przewrócił oczami.

– To są bandaże na zmianę. – Wręczyła mu pakunek. – Zmieniaj je codziennie a gdyby coś się działo, bądź, proszę, rozsądniejszy od swojego senseia, który próbuje walczyć z bólem siłą woli i ciężką pracą. – Jej ton jasno wskazywał, co o tym myśli. – I nie wahaj się przyjść.

– Czy mógłbym zatrzymać się na parę dni u ciebie? – zapytał, gdy opuścili szpital, pod maską spokoju ukrywając skutecznie, jak się czuje nieswojo, wypowiadając swoją prośbę.

Nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć, to nie było w stylu zawsze stoickiego geniusza Hyūgów i nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć, bo że nie chce okazywać słabości przed wszystko widzącą, dalekowzroczną rodziną nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło jako zbyt osobiste, bolesne i wstydliwe. Jeśli zacznie wypytywać, zdecydował, wycofa się z pełną godności stanowczością, trochę obrażony, ale w gruncie rzeczy pełen zrozumienia, bo każdy miał prawo do tego, by chcieć wiedzieć, dlaczego ktoś chce mu się z chorą nogą i ponurym nastrojem zwalić na głowę, nawet jeśli nie rozciągało się ono na uzyskanie odpowiedzi. Ale ona:

– Nie ma sprawy – odparła spokojnie, nie mrugnąwszy nawet, wzruszając jedynym wolnym ramieniem, jakby byli z kolegą z drużyny w środku nieustannej wymiany przysług, serdecznej komitywie, której nie zachwiała ani poszatkowana kończyna, ani jej reperkusje.

– Dziękuję – na wpół powiedział, na poły westchnął, ból nogi dający się we znaki pomimo leczenia.

Neji nie lubił prosić, nie był człowiekiem skłonnym do zaciągania długów. Na szczęście Tenten nie należała do tych, którzy chcieliby czegoś w zamian. Przytaknęła tylko z determinacją i zaciągnęła go do domu. Może domyślała się, jakie miał powody a może nie, w każdym razie nie zadawała pytań także w drodze, za co był wdzięczny. I tak za bardzo się odsłonił, zawsze stoicki i niewzruszony, pozbawiony wyobraźni i słabości głaz, nieskłonny do tego typu próśb, do jakichkolwiek próśb w ogóle.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce i po chwilowej szamotaninie, gdy Tenten, trzymając go wciąż jedną ręką, drugą próbowała wyłuskać z torby klucze, doszło do pogodnej sprzeczki, podczas której Neji starał się nobliwie zaanektować kanapę a koleżanka z drużyny kategorycznie zapakowała go do swojego pokoju, korzystając ze słabości i zależności młodego Hyūgi. Gotów był, by nie nadwerężać nogi, dać się bez większych protestów zaciągnąć, dokąd tylko chciała i zapewniła, że kanapa jest dokładnie tak samo wygodna. Wzruszył na to ramionami a raczej ramieniem. Wepchnął się jej na głowę, korzystając bezwstydnie z przywilejów kontuzjowanego partnera, kim więc był, by krytykować jej małe kłamstewka?

Pościel Tenten w niczym nie przypominała wykrochmalonych na sztywno pierzyn w domu Hyūgów i Neji zanużył się w niej z niejaką przyjemnością, wzdychając cicho i moszcząc się wśród poduszek z poszewkami w haftowane jednorożce. Nigdy nie był w tak kobiecym pokoju, różowa sukienka na wieszaku powieszona na drzwiach szafy, pluszowa gęś przy łóżku, kolorowe ściany.

Nigdy _nie był_ w kobiecym pokoju, nie odwiedziwszy ani razu pomieszczeń należących do Hinaty i Hanabi ani żadnej innej klanowej kobiety. Podejrzewał zresztą, że były tak samo bezosobowe jak jego własny. Taki już urok minimalistycznego gustu, charakteryzującego całą jego rodzinę, kobiety czy nie, młodzi czy starzy. Było to niejako odświeżające, ta cała infantylność włochatych zabawek i żywych kolorów, ale też irytujące i męczące i jego umysł zaczynał się powoli przygotowywać do rozważenia, jak ona tu wytrzymywała.

Pytanie na razie jednak pozostawało przykryte pod konstatacją, że łóżko jest ciepłe i wygodne a zwoje na szafce nocnej, których część już zdążył przejrzeć a reszta leżała teraz porozrzucana wokół niego na pościeli i w jego dłoniach, były wypełnione przydatnymi technikami, z których znajomością nie zdążyła się jeszcze ujawnić, co pewnie dawało mu nieuczciwą przewagę na kilka najbliższych tygodni ich wspólnych treningów.

Gdy przyłapał się na tym, że czyta trzeci raz tę samą linijkę, stwierdził kategorycznie, że czas na sen.

Wtulił głowę w poduszkę i wciągnął głęboko powietrze, wyczuwając zapach proszku, którego używała również do prania ubrań, których nie wąchał jakoś szczególnie, oczywiście, abstrahując od obsesyjnej dokładności podczas treningów i tendencji do podejmowania wielogodzinnego wysiłku pod pełnym rozpłomienionego obłędu okiem Gaia-senseia nie był przecież nienormalny, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć podczas którejś z kolei misji w ten czy inny sposób, w jaki, nie zamierzał wnikać.

* * *

Egzystencja z Tenten okazała się zaskakująco wygodna i Neji ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że odnajduje w niej przyjemność. Znał ją jako wysokiej klasy profesjonalistkę, skuteczną we współpracy i, jeśli miał być szczery sam ze sobą, również dobrego kompana, ale nie wiedział nic o jej zamiłowaniu do muzyki klasycznej, baklaw i niefortunnej skłonności do wygotowywania rosołu, którym próbowała go poić, gdy się udawał, wierząc jak stare kury domowe w jego ogólne i szczegółowe cudowne właściwości lecznicze, poprawiające charakter, przyprawiające rumieńce i wpływające pozytywnie na stosunek do świata i ludzi.

Z żadnym się nie zgadzał, ale połykał go grzecznie, bo Tenten była tylko o tyle mniej przerażająca od Sakury i katalogował te informacje z czujnością shinobiego na misji, nie wiedzieć, czemu.

Dlaczego, była to kolejna rzecz, w którą nie zamierzał wnikać. Stawał się w tym coraz lepszy, schowany wśród jednorożców i atakujących oczy barw, z gęsią i zwojami jako towarzystwem, bo to, że był chory, nie znaczyło, że ona była zwolniona z treningów z senseiem.

Jeśli absurdalnie brakowało mu jej towarzystwa, nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać, przed sobą ani przed nikim innym.

* * *

Zakładanie opaski na czoło po wstaniu z łóżka od dawna stanowiło jeden z jego odruchów, małych, nieznaczących i nieszkodliwych, które tworzyły codzienność życia jako shinobi, niełatwą i złożoną poza tym w głównej mierze z serii nieprzewidywalnych zdarzeń. Rytuały ułatwiały ją niejako i sprawiały, że była łatwiejsza do zniesienia. Dlatego nie myśląc o tym wcale, sięgnął po ochraniacz ze znakiem Liścia i wstał, chociaż wybierał się do łazienki a nie na misję ani do Hokage.

– Już na nogach? – zapytała Tenten złośliwie znad kubka kawy.

– Żywy i kopiący – odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Zakrztusiła się śliną i kaszlała, aż w oczach zatańczyły łzy. Taki z niej shinobi, cicha, skuteczna i zimna zabójczyni do kwadratu. Usatysfakcjonowany pokuśtykał do łazienki w trochę lepszym humorze.

* * *

Godziny zamieniały się leniwie w dni. Neji ślęczał nad jakimś romansidłem, które podrzuciła mu z czystego okrucieństwa, gdy odkryła, że przeczytał jej zwoje. Nieuniknione, jeśli ktoś by go pytał, skoro zostawiła je znudzonemu rekonwalescentowi jako jedyną rozrywkę poza wątpliwej jakości towarzystwem, które stanowiła pluszowa gęś. Chociaż „ślęczał" nad nią tylko z pozoru. Myślała pewnie, że nie zajrzy nawet na pierwszą stronę, odstraszony jej opisem. Nie zamierzał jej tego powiedzieć, ale książka była rewelacyjna i czytał ją już drugi raz. Opowiadała w formie listów o okrutnej intrydze miłosnej, pełnej planów i złych intencji i daleko odbiegała od tego, co nazwałby „romansidłem". Droczyła się z nim, wiedział o tym i nie przeszkadzało mu to.

– I jak ci się podobała? – spytała z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem.

– Co? – Udał, że nie rozumie.

– Książka, Neji, nie odkładaj nieuniknionego.

– Hm. – Było jego jedyną odpowiedzią.

– Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba. Jest rewelacyjna, prawda?

– Okrucieństwo, dworskie intrygi, zbrodnia i kara. Lektura w sam raz na wieczory na łożu boleści.

– Wiem – odparła z satysfakcją.

Westchnął.

* * *

Koniec jego rekonwalescencji nieuchronnie się zbliżał. Było im z tym obojgu jakoś niewygodnie. Neji zdążył się zadomowić w kolorowej sypialni, oswoić jednorożce i przyzwyczaić do rosołów, a Tenten odkryła, że lubi go dokarmiać nimi i słodką baklawą z Kraju Wiatru i poić zieloną herbatą, bo innej nie pijał a ona nie miała, jakby czekała na jego odwiedziny. Miło było wracać do domu, w którym wyczuwało się wyraźnie czyjąś obecność, kogoś, kto nie był jej rodzicami, od których wyprowadziła się, gdy zaczęła porządnie zarabiać jako kunoichi, przyjemnie było wygotować dla kogoś rosół i porządnie się na to wkurzyć, szukać przestawionego szamponu i ogólnie odnajdować znaki życia innego poza jej własnym. Wchodzić do kuchni, by zastać go nad herbatą i książką, którą czytał nie wiadomo który już raz. Słyszeć, jak bierze prysznic i klepie kapciami, prezentem od jej matki na wypadek, gdyby miała gości, coś, co sądziła, że nigdy się nie stanie.

Zaskoczyła się tym, że z niechęcią myśli o powrocie spokoju, wolności i sypialni dla siebie. Neji nie mówił o tym ani słowa, ale przyzwyczaił się do jej nucenia, muzyki klasycznej i cichych kroków. W domu nic na niego nie czekało, poza wymagającym wujem, obowiązkami klanowymi i dodatkowymi treningami. Może powinien wprowadzić zwyczaj poważnego uszkadzania ciała na misjach i lizania ran w domu Tenten, myśl o tyle kusząca, co niebezpieczna, bo znaczyło to, że dziwne przywiązanie zaczynało przerastać jego zdrowy rozsądek, coś, czym szczycił się jak każdy Hyūga.

Winił je za to, co nastąpiło pewnego wieczora, gdy siedzieli nad herbatą i ciasteczkami, muzyka klasyczna brzmiąca cicho w tle.

– Nie chciałem, by widzieli mnie w stanie słabości – powiedział nagle, zamierając nad swoją szczerością.

– Hm? – zapytała w stylu Hyūgi i odkrył, jakie to niewygodne.

– Klan, mój wuj. Głównie mój wuj – uściślił, odchrząknąwszy. Tenten zapatrzyła się na niego długo sarnimi oczami i przytaknęła. Poczuł ulgę i sam się tym zdziwił. Co zaszło takiego przez te kilka dni, że miał ochotę zwierzać się jej z rzeczy całkiem prywatnych? Ale stało się i zaakceptował to jak następujące pory roku, jako coś najwyraźniej nieuniknionego i właściwie przyjemnego, chcianego niemal. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, ale był to początek jakichś zmian, czuł to, jak się czuje nadlatujący kunai.

– Nigdy nie będziesz słaby – powiedziała z mocą. Było coś w jej wzroku, zaskakującego, miękkiego i mocnego, co nie pozwalało się od niego oderwać. – Nawet nad grobem.

Odetchnął głęboko i wstał. Ból nogi pulsował gdzieś na krawędzi świadomości, gotowy zaatakować przy źle postawionym kroku, ale wyraźnie słabszy.

Ona również wstała i nagle znalazł się między nią a ścianą. Potem jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyła dzielącą ich odległość i przyłożyła usta do jego warg, miękkie jak spojrzenie brązowych oczu i ciepłe jak herbata po kilkunastu minutach stania przy otwartym oknie.

Neji, uwięziony pomiędzy Tenten i ścianą, porzucił ten bezproduktywny ciąg skojarzeń i rozważył sytuację na tyle chłodno i analitycznie, na ile pozwalało jego położenie. Delikatne pół-muśnięcia, pół-pocałunki, jakimi obdarowywała teraz jego szczękę, robiły dziwne rzeczy z jego żołądkiem, jakby siedział tam obcy, gotowy w każdej chwili wyskoczyć na światło dzienne, co w sposób drastyczny utrudniało koherentne myślenie, bardziej niż tępy ból nogi i ściana, wbijająca mu się w łopatki.

– Może powinniśmy się przenieść do łóżka – powiedziała pomiędzy jednym pocałunkiem a drugim. – Nie po to, zboczeńcu – zbeształa go, widząc, jak uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że zniknęły pod opaską. – Myślę o twojej nodze.

Chwilę później leżeli w jej pokoju. Neji gładził jej policzek i zastanawiał się, jak ukryć przed rodziną, że wrócił. Kilka dni rekonwalescencji i bezwstydnego obijania się nie powinno zaszkodzić największemu geniuszowi od pokoleń w rodzie Hyūgów. A baklawy, rosoły i herbaty mógł przeżyć. Nie takie rzeczy znosił shinobi podczas długich lat krwawej służby.

* * *

Kto zgadnie, co to za książka, wygrywa fanfika, o kim sobie zamarzy.


End file.
